Such assemblies or banks of valves are used more specially for building up pneumatic program control systems and generally have an assembly plate with a common assembly surface for the switching valves that are joined up with a common air supply by way of a common compressed air feed line. There is a separate air let-off port for each switching valve and each such port has its own muffler.